Wifey
by rappicasso
Summary: "Sepertinya, Sehun Hyung tidak terlalu buruk untuk menjadi Mommy-ku." / Mati kedengaran lebih baik. Ide ibunya kali ini benar-benar gila. Masa ia harus menikahi pria? Dan sialnya, pria itu bukan pria! Ah, maksudku, dia masih bocah! Usianya bahkan hanya setahun lebih tua dari putranya. Demi Tuhan, Yifan bukan gay, apalagi pedophilia! / [KrisHun] / CHAP 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Wu Yifan adalah sosok pria yang bisa dibilang nyaris sempurna―karena faktanya, tak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang sempurna. Ia bagai pangeran yang melompat dari dalam buku dongeng, atau karakter manga yang mendadak hidup di dunia nyata. Mungkin ini terkesan berlebihan, tapi inilah faktanya.

Yifan adalah pria perpaduan China dan Kanada―memiliki perawakan tinggi, rambut pirang dan bergaris wajah tegas khas orang Barat, bermata sipit, berkulit pucat dan mempunyai kelembutan khas orang Timur. Ia lahir dan dibesarkan oleh keluarga yang terlampau berada. Otaknya cerdas seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Wu Yifan memang sosok pria yang bisa dibilang nyaris sempurna. Mungkin, ia bisa dikatakan sempurna, jika bukan karena dua fakta yang siap menohok wanita―atau pria―manapun yang jatuh hati padanya.

Yifan sudah pernah beristri dan memiliki seorang putra.

Pernah menikah dan memiliki anak memang bukan suatu masalah. Apalagi, Yifan dipisahkan dari istrinya karena kematian, bukan peceraian. Seharusnya, siapapun yang tertarik pada Yifan, tidak perlu trauma dibayang-bayangi oleh perceraian. Namun tetap saja, siapapun pasti ingin menikah dengan seseorang yang menjadikannya sebagai yang pertama dan terakhir.

Yifan sebenarnya tidak mempemasalahkan jika dirinya tidak menikah lagi. Hanya saja, putra semata wayangnya―Wu Taeyong―pasti masih membutuhkan figur seorang ibu yang bisa menemaninya di saat Yifan sibuk bekerja atau mendidiknya dengan ilmu pengetahuan atau moral. Dan sejak ibunya pergi, Taeyong hanya bisa mendapatkan figur seorang ibu dari sang nenek. Tetap saja, rasanya berbeda.

Namun setiap kali Yifan ingin menjajaki hubungan dengan beberapa wanita, wanita-wanita itu justru pergi meninggalkan Yifan saat mengetahui bahwa Yifan mengajak Taeyong dalam kencan mereka.

"Padahal, Tiffany Auntie sangat cantik―sama seperti Mommy." Taeyong memainkan boneka llama―kado pemberian Yifan untuknya―yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Raut wajahnya nampak sedih. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu dan matanya nampak agak basah.

Yifan melirik sekilas ke arah putranya―hanya sekilas, karena ia masih harus fokus pada jalanan. Sejujurnya, ia tak tega melihat Taeyong bersedih seperti itu. Selalu berakhir seperti ini, setiap keduanya baru saja bertemu dengan wanita-wanita yang disebut Taeyong sebagai 'calon Mommy-nya'.

Mereka baru saja bertemu dengan Tiffany Hwang―seorang desainer muda dengan karier yang lumayan bagus. Wanita itu nampak cantik dan memiliki eyes smile yang indah. Kepribadiannya juga sangat baik dan Yifan berpikir bahwa Tiffany cocok untuk menjadi ibu Taeyong. Hanya saja, Tiffany sama dengan wanita-wanita sebelumnya―tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan dengan Yifan, karena pria itu sudah memiliki anak.

Yifan hanya bisa mendesah kecil jika ia mengingat jawaban-jawaban yang sama dari bibir para wanita itu, setiap usai bertatap muka dengan Taeyong. Apakah tak ada satu pun wanita di dunia ini yang bisa menerima fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang duda beranak satu?

Yifan menghentikan mobilnya perlahan, saat lampu lalu lintas di depannya berubah warna menjadi merah. Ia menoleh dan menatap Taeyong yang masih tertunduk lesu. Tangannya menyentuh puncak kepala putranya sambil memberi usapan penuh kasih sayang. "Jangan bersedih seperti itu, Tae. Daddy yakin, kita pasti akan menemukan Mommy baru untukmu."

Taeyong mendongak. "Tapi, kapan?" Nada suaranya terdengar begitu menuntut. "Dad, ternyata wanita-wanita itu sama saja." Taeyong membuang mukanya. "Tidak ada yang mau menerima keberadaanku. Mungkin akan jauh lebih baik kalau aku menyusul Mommy dan membiarkan Daddy bahagia bersama wanita pilihan Daddy." Suaranya terdengar sendu.

Yifan melirik lampu lalu lintas di atasnya yang masih berwarna merah. Ia menyentuh pipi putranya dan menariknya lembut agar bocah berusia 15 tahun yang emosinya masih labil itu menghadap ke arahnya. "Daddy tidak butuh wanita manapun, Tae. Daddy hanya butuh kau."

Taeyong mengedipkan matanya dengan lucu.

Dan Yifan melepas tangannya dari pipi Taeyong.

Lampu hijau sudah menyala.

―

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**wifey**

starring:

**Wu Yifan | Lee Taeyong | Oh Sehun**

―

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Ibu Yifan―Vivian Wu―berbisik pelan pada sang putra saat pria bertubuh tinggi tegap itu baru saja memasuki ruang tengah bersama putranya.

Yifan masih terdiam dan berjalan mendekat ke arah ibunya.

Sementara Taeyong sudah berlari sekuat tenaga ke lantai dua―langsung menuju kamarnya.

BLAM!

Taeyong membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Membuat Yifan dan ibunya sedikit berjingkat.

"Nah, ibu pasti sudah tahu apa jawabannya." Yifan mendesah pendek. Ia pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang di ruang tengah. Matanya terpejam.

Vivian hanya mampu menatap sendu ke arah pintu kamar Taeyong dari lantai bawah. Selalu saja seperti ini. Ia sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Yifan kembali menemui jalan buntu. Vivian duduk di samping Yifan. Tangannya mengelus lembut bahu putranya. "Sabarlah, Fan."

Yifan menghela nafas berat dan membuka kedua matanya. "Aku bisa bersabar, Bu. Tapi, Taeyong?" Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Dia bahkan bilang bahwa akan jauh lebih baik jika dia pergi menyusul ibunya daripada melihat aku kesusahan mencari pasangan hidup lagi," ungkapnya. "Demi Tuhan. Aku tidak butuh wanita manapun untuk mendampingiku. Aku hanya butuh Taeyong. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Usapan tangan Vivian pada bahu Yifan pun semakin intens. "Iya, Ibu tahu itu, Fan," gumamnya pelan. "Tapi kau tetap membutuhkan pendamping hidup―untuk membantumu membesarkan Taeyong." Vivian kembali menegaskan kalimat itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Siapa, Bu? Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Yifan menuntut. Ia geram pada takdirnya yang rumit. "Jika Ibu bisa membawakanku seorang saja yang bersedia kunikahi, aku pasti akan menikahinya saat itu juga. Aku janji."

Vivian menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Matanya mengerjap.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

―

Hari itu adalah hari Jumat. Artinya, Yifan bisa pulang lebih awal dari kantornya, sehingga ia bisa menjemput Taeyong dari latihan sepak bola. Sore itu, Yifan sudah tiba di tempat latihan Taeyong. Latihan Taeyong baru akan usai 30 menit lagi. Yah, hitung-hitung ia bisa menyaksikan putranya yang asyik bermain bola. Matanya mencari-cari sosok putranya di tengah lapangan.

Taeyong yang menyadari keberadaan ayahnya pun langsung melambaikan tangannya sebentar, lalu kembali mengejar bola yang sedang digiring oleh tim lawannya.

Yifan menarik sudut bibirnya saat ia mendapati Taeyong berlarian dengan lincah dan sangat cekatan dalam merebut bola. Yifan tidak cukup pandai bermain sepak bola. Dulunya, dia adalah seorang pemain basket. Entah dari mana, Taeyong bisa memiliki bakat bermain sepak bola. Yifan asyik memperhatikan gerakan Taeyong, saat ponselnya berdering cukup nyaring. Yifan segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Halo?"

"Yifan!" Itu suara ibunya.

"Ada apa, Bu?" Yifan penasaran dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh ibunya. Biasanya, ibunya lebih senang membicarakan sesuatu secara langsung dengannya atau sekedar mengirim pesan singkat.

"Ibu memilik kabar gembira untukmu." Ibunya tertawa pelan di seberang sana.

Yifan mengernyit bingung. "Kabar gembira apa, Bu?" tanyanya makin penasaran.

"Ibu sudah berhasil menemukan seseorang yang bersedia menikah denganmu."

"..." Yifan terdiam selama beberapa detik ke depan. Apa ia salah dengar? Atau ibunya salah bicara? Tidak, tidak. Itu adalah sebuah kebenaran.

Jadi, ibunya sudah menemukan orang itu?!

Astaga! Secepat inikah?

"Yifan?"

"A-ah, iya, Bu." Yifan mendadak gagap. Ia masih diselimuti perasaan terkejut. "Ibu benar-benar sudah menemukannya?"

"Tentu saja, Yifan Sayang. Ibu akan segera mengatur pertemuan untukmu dengan dia."

Yifan berdeham pelan. "B-baiklah, Bu. Terserah Ibu saja," jawabnya masih kedengaran gagap.

"_Okay_. Ibu tutup dulu ya teleponnya?"

"Ya, Bu."

Sambungan terputus.

Yifan masih tak percaya dengan ini.

Ini nyata ya?

Berarti dia akan segera menikah lagi?

Astaga.

Yifan masih belum percaya.

―

"Kau terlihat sangat hebat, Jagoan." Yifan mengacak rambut Taeyong dengan gemas. Ia bangga dengan putranya yang berhasil membawa kemenangan untuk timnya. Meski ini hanyalah latihan biasa, namun Yifan yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti Taeyong bisa menjadi pemain sepak bola yang hebat.

"Siapa dulu ayahnya?" Taeyong tersenyum lebar ke arah Yifan.

Yifan tergelak. "Kau bisa saja, Tae."

Pasangan ayah dan anak itu sedang berjalan bersisian menuju lapangan parkir.

"Oh ya, Tae. Ngomong-ngomong soal Mommy―"

"Mommy baru kan?" Taeyong langsung memotong ucapan Yifan. Matanya menyipit lucu, sementara bibirnya melantunkan tawa yang indah. "_Well_, sepertinya Sehun Hyung tidak cukup buruk untuk menjadi Mommy-ku."

DEG!

Yifan langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

Yifan yakin bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

Sehun Hyung?

Siapa dia?

"Apa kau bilang, Wu Taeyong?" Yifan menoleh sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam pada putranya.

Taeyong meringis. "Oops, sepertinya aku salah bicara."

**keep or delete?**

**dee's note:**

yeay saya nambah ff baru /ditusuk-tusuk sampai mati/

idenya muncul pas saya barusan baca ff TaoRis (padahal genrenya beda jauh). mendadak pingin bikin KrisHun yang agak mirip sama ff sebelah /lirik Like Father Like Son/ disana kan hubungan KrisHun itu sebatas ayah-anak. kalo disini, hubungan mereka nantinya bakal jadi pasangan kekasih, tapi karena Sehun masih muda, jadinya lebih mirip kayak ayah-anak. sebenernya ini juga buat menuhi permintaan temen saya (**nox** dan **nam**, yang selama ini suka sumbang ide ff buat saya) yang pingin interaksi KrisHun kayak di Like Father Like Son.

saya tahu tanggungan ff saya masih banyak, tapi saya akan mencoba buat nyelesaiin. tenang aja, saya tipe author yang bertanggung jawab, walau updatenya terhitung lumayan ngaret hihi xD

okay, saya benar-benar butuh pendapat readers di kotak review tentang ff ini. apakah harus dilanjut atau tidak?

xoxo,

rappicasso


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau berhutang penjelasan pada Daddy, Wu Taeyong." Yifan menyalakan mesin mobil yang ditumpanginya dengan gerakan yang agak kasar. Sepertinya, ia sudah tidak sabar dengan penjelasan tentang 'Sehun Hyung' yang disebut oleh putra semata wayangnya.

Yifan berharap ia salah dengar―atau setidaknya, ia berharap bahwa Taeyong-lah yang sudah salah berbicara, _Sepertinya Sehun Hyung tidak cukup buruk untuk menjadi Mommy-ku_. Kalimat itu senantiasa terngiang di kepalanya dan berdenging pelan di telinganya seperti suara bisikan roh halus. Dari apa yang didengarnya, bisa dipastikan bahwa Taeyong sudah tahu tentang sosok calon istri dan calon ibu untuk mereka, Ini bukan suatu kejutan bagi Yifan. Toh Ibunya sudah meneleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah menemukan calon pendamping hidup Yifan. Tapi, apa ia tidak salah dengar? Taeyong menyebut kata 'Hyung', jadi apakah itu artinya―

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mana mungkin ia menikah dengan seorang pria? Tidak mungkin kan?

"Urm, Daddy―" Taeyong menundukkan kepalanya, meski matanya sesekali melirik ke arah sang Ayah. Giginya terkatup rapat karena takut.

Suara cicitan Taeyong berhasil membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Yifan. Pria dewasa itu menoleh ke arah putranya sambil menginjak pedal gas perlahan. "Sudah siap dengan penjelasanmu, Nak?" Suaranya kali ini terdengar lebih dalam, berat dan serius―membuat Taeyong bergidik ngeri. Yifan jarang sekali terdengar seserius ini meski perangainya terlihat kaku.

Taeyong mendesah pasrah―bahunya melorot karena lesu. Ia berharap semoga Ayahnya, Neneknya, dan Tuhan masih menyayanginya setelah ini. "Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena seharusnya ini menjadi rahasia antara aku dan Granny," buka Taeyong.

Pandangan Yifan sudah terfokus pada jalanan. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari lapangan parkir. Yifan menggumam pelan, sebelum berkata, "Lalu?"

Taeyong semakin ngeri pada Ayahnya. Selain aura di sekitarnya yang nampak suram, nada bicara dan kata-kata pendek yang keluar dari mulut Yifan menambah ketegangan tersendiri di dalam mobil mewah itu. "Aku tak yakin apakah aku harus mengatakannya atau tidak." Anak lelaki itu meringis tertahan.

Yifan sama sekali mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan yang agak lengang sore itu. "Dengar, Taeyong. Cepat atau lambat, Daddy pasti akan mengetahuinya. Jadi lebih baik, kau memberitahu kenyataannya sekarang, sebelum timbul masalah yang besar."

Taeyong mendongakkan kepalanya. _Masalah apa?_ batinnya bertanya-tanya. "Bagaimana kalau Granny―"

"Tenang saja, Daddy yang akan menangani Granny." Yifan memotong ucapan Taeyong dengan cepat. Pria berumur 35 tahun itu menggeram rendah karena meraa tak cukup sabar untuk mendengar penjelasan putranya.

Taeyong mendesah kecil. "Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya pada Daddy," cicitnya pelan―terbersit nada tak rela dalam suaranya. Ia merasa gagal menjaga rahasia dari Neneknya. "Jadi, sebenarnya, Granny sudah menemukan calon Mommy untukku, Dad." Taeyong membuka penjelasannya.

Yifan meremat kemudinya agak keras. Ya, ia sudah menebak hal ini. "Lalu?"

"Granny sudah memberitahukan siapa calon Mommy itu dan aku mengenalnya dengan baik." Dengan kepala yang tertunduk, Taeyong mencoba mencuri pandang pada Ayahnya dalam diam.

"Kau? Mengenalnya?" Suara Yifan nyaris terdengar seperti gumaman. Keningnya berkerut bingung. "Bagaimana bisa? Granny sudah mempertemukan kalian?" tanya Yifan penasaran.

"B-bukan begitu," sergah Taeyong cepat. "Sebelumnya, aku memang sudah mengenal pria itu."

Yifan tersedak―seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin melompat keluar dari dalam rongga mulutnya. Kakinya refleks menginjak rem―membuat mobilnya berhenti secara mendadak.

"Ouch!" Taeyong terkejut karena mobilnya dihentikan begitu saja oleh sang Ayah. "Ada apa, Dad?"

Yifan menolehkan kepalanya perlahan ke arah Taeyong dan melemparkan tatapan horror pada putranya itu. "Kau bilang apa, Taeyong?" Yifan mengambil jeda sejenak. Suaranya nyaris tak keluar―seolah-olah ia sedang melihat sesosok hantu. "Pria?"

Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya. "Ya, pria. Calon Mommy-ku adalah seorang pria dan namanya adalah Sehun Hyung."

Seseorang. Tolong. Tembak. Kepala. Yifan. Sekarang. Juga.

―

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**Wifey**

.: chapter 2 :.

starring

**Wu Yifan | Lee Taeyong | Oh Sehun**

―

"Masuk ke kamar sekarang juga, Wu Taeyong."

Taeyong tak berani melayangkan protes dalam bentuk apapun, karena ia berani bersumpah bahwa Ayahnya petang itu terlihat begitu mengerikan―sungguh! Anak remaja berusia 15 tahun itu segera mematuhi perintah Ayahnya dengan melesat ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Ia mengabaikan rasa penasaran yang membuat Ayahnya menjadi berubah seperti itu. Taeyong bahkan mengabaikan raut kebingungan yang tercetak jelas di wajah sang Nenek.

"Yifan, ada a―"

"Aku harus berbicara dengan Ibu." Yifan dengan tidak sopannya memotong ucapan Ibunya. Persetan jika ia dikutuk menjadi batu. Ia lebih baik dikutuk menjadi batu daripada harus mengikuti rencana gila yang ada di otak Ibunya.

"Tapi Taeyong―"

"Berdua saja, Bu. Hanya kita berdua."

Vivian bisa merasakan aura gelap yang memancar dari dalam tubuh Yifan―dan itu hanya berarti satu hal. Yifan pasti sedang marah besar. "Baiklah, baiklah." Vivian mendesah pelan. "Mari kita bicarakan apapun yang ingin kau bicarakan itu dengan baik-baik." Wanita paruh baya itu tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Yifan terlihat begitu marah, namun ia tahu betul bahwa efeknya tidak begitu baik baginya.

Yifan mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang keluarga, kemudian menyilangkan kakinya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Taeyong sudah menjelaskannya padaku, Bu."

Vivian yang hendak duduk di atas sofa, secara refleks menghentikan gerakannya. "Menjelaskan―apa?" Keningnya berkerut. Akhirnya, wanita itu tetap duduk di atas sofa―berhadapan langsung dengan Yifan.

"Calon istriku." Yifan menjawab pendek-pendek. "Aku ingin mengklarifikasinya―apakah yang dikatakan Taeyong memang benar adanya," tuturnya dengan nada dingin.

Vivian mendesah kecil. Ia tahu bahwa Yifan pasti akan mengalami shock jika ia tahu tentang idenya untuk masalah yang satu ini. Maka dari itu, ia sudah menyiapkan berbagai penjelasan untuk Yifan nanti. Wanita itu benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Taeyong sudah mengungkap idenya itu di hadapan Ayahnya. "Ibu tahu Taeyong bukan anak yang suka berbohong, jadi Ibu yakin bahwa apa yang dikatakan Taeyong memang benar adanya."

Rahang Yifan serasa terlepas dan meluncur ke bawah begitu saja. Pendengarannya tidak salah kan? Ia kembali mengatupkan rahangnya dan menggeram rendah. "Haruskah, Bu?" desisnya.

"Yifan, dengarkan―"

"Demi Tuhan, Bu! Aku masih normal!" Yifan tak bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memekik di hadapan Ibunya.

Vivian menghela nafas. "Yifan, Ibu mohon jangan histeris seperti ini. Mengerti?" Sang ibu mencoba menenangkan sang anak..

Yifan mengontrol nafasnya sendiri. Ia melonggarkan dasi yang melingkari lehernya. "Baiklah, maafkan aku, Bu."

Vivian tersenyum kecil ke arah putranya. "Dengarkan penjelasan Ibu terlebih dahulu, Fan," ucapnya. "Kemarin kau bilang, kau bersedia menikahi siapapun yang akan Ibu kenalkan padamu, bukan?" tanyanya memastikan.

Yifan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Matanya terpejam. Dalam hati, ia menyesali ucapannya kemarin. "Hm."

"Siapapun asal dia bersedia menikah denganmu?"

Yifan mengangguk pelan.

"Siapapun asal dia bisa mendampingimu untuk membesarkan Taeyong?"

Yifan membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian kembali mengangguk.

"Maka dialah orangnya, Yifan," putus Vivian.

Yifan mengernyit. "Maksud Ibu―Sehun?" tanya Yifan memastikan. Lidahnya terasa kelu saat mengucapkan nama pria yang akan menjadi calon istrinya. _Hell_, calon istrinya seorang pria? Yang benar saja.

Vivian mengangguk mantap. "Dia adalah orang yang baik. Taeyong sudah mengenalnya sejak lama dan dia bilang, dia sangat menyukai pria itu. Mereka cukup dekat dan Ibu pikir, Sehun adalah orang yang tepat," ungkapnya.

Kepala Yifan serasa berdenyut pelan. Jemarinya memijat pelipisnya dengan lembut. "Apakah Sehun bersedia dinikahkan denganku? Kami bahkan belum saling mengenal."

Vivian meremas pelan jemarinya. "Begini, Yifan―ceritanya agak panjang."

"Ceritakan saja, Bu."

Vivian menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai ceritanya. "Jadi, sebenarnya Ibu sudah lama mengenal keluarga Sehun. Dulu sekali, keluarga kita ingin sekali menikahkan salah satu anaknya dengan anak keluarga Sehun. Namun selalu saja gagal, karena dalam satu generasi, yang terlahir selalu saja dengan gender yang sama."

"Lalu, sekarang aku yang menjadi korbannya eh?" gumam Yifan kesal.

Vivian langsung melemparkan tatapan mematikannya ke arah Yifan yang membuat putra semata wayangnya itu meringis tertahan. "Beberapa bulan yang lalu, orang tua Sehun meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Ia diurus oleh Paman dan Bibinya sekarang. Sehun terlihat begitu murung akhir-akhir ini. Ia merasa begitu kesepian dan Ibu pikir, mungkin kau bisa membantunya untuk tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya."

Yifan mengernyit. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Oh, ayolah, Yifan. Ini adalah cita-cita yang sejak lama diidamkan kedua keluarga ini. Lagipula, pikirkan berapa besarnya keuntungan yang akan diterima perusahaanmu jika keluarga Sehun ikut bergabung dengan kita," oceh Vivian―masih tak jenuh membujuk Yifan.

Yifan memicingkan matanya. "Tumben sekali, Ibu sangat tertarik mengurusi perusahaan," cibirnya.

"Ibu memikirkan tentang dirimu, Taeyong dan Sehun. Ini demi kebaikan kalian juga." Vivian tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

Yifan menghela nafas panjang, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku percaya Ibu pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untuk putra dan cucu Ibu. Rencanakan saja pertemuanku dengan Sehun. Aku akan naik ke atas dulu."

Vivian tersenyum puas. "Baiklah, Yifannie." Wanita itu pun ikut bangkit dari duduknya. "Istirahatlah yang baik, Nak."

Yifan mengangguk sekilas, kemudian kembali membuka suara. "Aku benar-benar memegang kalimat Ibu."

―

Yifan sedang berbaring di atas kasur _king-size _ miliknya. Kedua lengan kekarnya diletakkan dibalik kepalanya dan saling bersilangan. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang kosong―seperti hati dan pikirannya. Awalnya, ia memang tak percaya bahwa ia akan segera bertemu calon istrinya dan itu artinya ia akan segera menikah kembali. Sesungguhnya, satu-satunya alasan dirinya untuk menikah kembali hanyalah untuk Taeyong. Dirinya sendiri belum terlalu siap untuk menikah kembali. Bukannya ia trauma untuk kehilangan istrinya lagi, hanya saja ia masih belum berhasil menghapuskan bayang-bayang istrinya yang telah tiada. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Yifan masih begitu mencintai istrinya.

Namanya adalah Lee Yeonhee. Seorang gadis yang dikenalnya saat ia menempuh pendidikannya di salah satu Universitas terkemuka di Korea Selatan. Keduanya berteman dengan sangat baik sejak awal karena memiliki banyak kegemaran yang sama. Keduanya semakin dekat dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Namun suatu ketika, terjadi suatu kecelakaan yang membuat Yeonhee harus mengandung anak Yifan di luar nikah. Masa depan Yeonhee terancam. Gadis yang mendapat beasiswa untuk biaya pendidikannya itu terancam kehilangan beasiswanya dan didepak dari kampusnya. Sebagai pria yang bertanggung jawab, akhirnya Yifan pun membawa Yeonhee bertemu dengan Ibunya dan keduanya mendapat restu untuk menikah. Yifan dan Yeonhee menikah di usia yang sangat muda―19 tahun. Yifan masih bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya sambil bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya, sementara Yeonhee hanya tinggal di rumah. Belakangan, diketahui bahwa Yeonhee menderita hemofilia, sehingga sangat berbahaya bagi dirinya untuk mengandung. Kondisinya sangat lemah, namun gadis yang sudah hidup sebatang kara sejak remaja itu memutuskan untuk mempertahankan kandungannya―bahkan jika nyawanyalah yang menjadi taruhannya. Ia merasa, walaupun suatu saat nanti ia harus pergi meninggalkan Yifan, ia telah memberikan seorang malaikat kecil untuk menjaga pria yang dikasihinya itu. Sesungguhnya, Yifan menentang keputusan Yeonhee, namun istrinya itu tak bisa ditentang. Yifan mengalah dan mencoba menguatkan hatinya untuk menerima segala resiko yang harus ditanggungnya. Hingga saat tiba kelahiran putra pertama mereka, Yeonhee kehilangan banyak darah. Kondisinya begitu lemah. Yeonhee sempat bertahan selama seminggu, hingga akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Yifan masih ingat betul bagaimana pesan Yeonhee sebelum meninggal. "Yifannie, kau adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah hadir dalam hidupku. Dan aku sudah mencoba memberikanmu hadiahku―Taeyong. Kuharap kau menjaganya dengan baik―demi aku. Aku mencintai kalian."

Tanpa terasa, Yifan meneteskan air matanya. Ia tidak menyesali keputusan Yeonhee untuk mempertahankan Taeyeong. Ia bahkan tidak menyesali kepergian Yeonhee. Menurutnya, ini memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk keluarganya. Toh cepat atau lambat, Yeonhee pasti akan meninggalkannya. Tapi setidaknya, saat ini Yifan masih memiliki Taeyong di sisinya. Ia akan baik-baik saja, walau hanya berdua saja dengan Taeyong untuk menjalani hidup. Itulah mengapa ia tak berniat untuk mencari pendamping hidup lagi sebagai pengganti Yeonhee.

Yifan memejamkan matanya. "Yeonhee-ya, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" gumamnya sambil membayangkan sosok istrinya.

Yifan bisa saja menikah dengan wanita manapun yang bersedia menjadi Ibu Taeyong dan merawat putranya. Ia tidak membutuhkan cinta atau kepuasan seksual. Ia hanya ingin melihat Taeyong tumbuh seperti anak lainnya dan berbahagia. Namun apa yang terjadi saat ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Ada seseorang yang mungkin bersedia menjadi Ibu Taeyong, tapi orang itu adalah―seorang pria? Meskipun Yifan mengklaim bahwa dirinya tidak butuh cinta atau kepuasan di atas ranjang, namun ia masih tak habis pikir ada dua pria memimpin suatu rumah tangga. Pria memiliki sifat alami untuk mendominasi dan tak ingin didominasi. Lantas, bagaimana bisa, nantinya Yifan hidup dengan seorang pria yang mungkin tidak ingin didominasi olehnya? Mungkinkah pria bernama Sehun itu pasrah saja jika didominasi olehnya? Itu sungguh mustahil.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Di tengah lamunannya, suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya terdengar. "Daddy? Ini Taeyong."

Lamunan Yifan buyar seketika. Ia segera memperbaiki posisinya dengan duduk di atas ranjang sambil bersandar pada _headboard_. "Ah, masuklah, Tae."

CKLEK!

Taeyong membuka pintu kamar Ayahnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Ia meringis sambil menyapa, "Hai, Dad."

"Tumben sekali kau datang kemari. Ada pelajaran yang sulit?" tanya Yifan sambil menepuk sisi kasur yang kosong―menginstruksikan Taeyong untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Taeyong mendengus. "Besok hari Sabtu, Dad," gerutunya pelan. Ia melangkah naik ke atas ranjang―tepat di samping Ayahnya.

Yifan tertawa pelan. "Oh ya? Astaga, Dad lupa," ucapnya. "Jadi, ada apa, Tae?" tanyanya lagi.

Taeyong mengulum senyum sebelum kembali membuka suara. "Tentang calon Ibuku―bagaimana pendapat Daddy?" tanya Taeyong lirih.

Yifan terdiam sejenak, kemudian memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis pada putranya. "Tak ada salahnya mencoba kan?" jawabnya mantap―meskipun tersisa keraguan di dalam hatinya.

Mata Taeyong berkilah penuh semangat. "Lalu kenapa Daddy terlihat marah tadi? Daddy tidak bertengkar dengan Granny kan?" tanya bocah itu was-was.

Yifan mengusap puncak kepala Taeyong. "Tidak, Sayang. Daddy hanya terkejut tadi," jawabnya lembut. "Ini terlalu mengejutkan bagi Daddy."

Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya―bingung. "Mengejutkan bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Yifan tersenyum. "Kau akan memahaminya suatu saat nanti, Nak," putusnya.

Taeyong memberengut kesal. "Kenapa orang dewasa sangat sulit untuk dipahami?"

Yifan tergelak pelan. "Kau tidak mengantuk, Tae?"

"Agak mengantuk." Taeyong menguap pelan. "Kalau begitu, Taeyong kembali ke kamar dulu, Dad. Bye Dad!" Taeyong melompat turun dari atas kasur Ayahnya dan berjalan keluar.

Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup, diikuti desahan pelan dari Yifan. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah Yifan dengan pikirannya yang melayang-layang.

_Tak ada salahnya mencoba ya?_

―

"Kalian akan kemana hari ini?" Vivian membuka pembicaraan di meja makan. Saat itu, ia sedang menikmati sarapan bersama putra dan cucu lelakinya. Ini adalah suatu agenda wajib yang dilakukan mereka setiap akhir pekan tiba.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah Jaehyun untuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas," jawab Taeyong dengan semangat.

Yifan memotong dagingnya sambil menggumam, "Anak pintar."

"Jam berapa kau berangkat, Sayang?" Vivian bertanya kepada Taeyong sambil mengelus puncak kepala cucunya itu.

"Jam 9, mungkin?" Taeyong mengambi air putih miliknya dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Nanti Taeyong berangkat dengan Granny saja, okay?" tawar Vivian yang dbalasi dengan anggukan oleh Taeyong karena anak itu masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Memangnya, Ibu mau pergi kemana?" tanya Yifan pada Ibunya setengah berbisik.

"Ibu akan pergi arisan nanti," jawab Vivian sambil mengulum senyum.

Yifan mendengus. "Pantas saja." Ternyata kebiasaan Ibunya untuk pergi arisan dengan teman-temannya tidak pernah berubah. Ia berpikir, Ibunya itu memang tulus untuk mengantar Taeyong.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Yifan?" Kali ini, Yifan yang ditanyai Ibunya.

Yifan menggumam pelan sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu. "Hm, sepertinya aku akan pergi ke Busan untuk mengecek proyek disana," jawabnya.

"Kau bisa pulang sebelum sore hari?" Vivian menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap lekat ke arah putranya.

Yifan menatap bingung ke arah Ibunya. "Mungkin bisa," jawabnya agak ragu. "Memangnya ada apa, Bu?"

Vivian mengulum senyuman. "Ibu sudah merancang pertemuanmu dengan Sehun nanti sore. Bagaimana menurutmu? Kebetulan sekali hari ini adalah hari Sabtu."

Yifan nyaris memuntahkan kembali makanannya. _Secepat inikah?_

―

Yifan memarkirkan mobilnya di lapangan parkir yang disediakan di Golden Restaurant. Ia melihat ke atas langit melalui kaca depan mobilnya―sangat gelap. Ia pun melirik ke jam tangannya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak datang terlambat dalam pertemuan pertamanya dengan calon istrinya―Oh Sehun. Sekarang masih pukul 4 sore, namun langit sudah sangat gelap. Sepertinya, cuaca Seoul begitu berbanding terbalik dengan cuaca di Busan yang lebih cerah.

Setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya dan mencabut kunci mobilnya, Yifan segera melompat turun dan memastikan bahwa mobilnya sudah terkunci dengan benar. Ia segera melangkah masuk ke dalam Golden Restaurant. Ia terhenti sejenak di ambang pintu. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu―hampir kebanyakan orang menghabiskan waktunya di luar rumah dan salah satunya adalah dengan menikmati makan malam di salah satu restoran bintang lima di pusat kota Seoul itu. Yifan harus memicingkan matanya untuk mencari kursi yang kosong. Ia menemukan tempat yang kosong tepat di tengah ruangan. Sesungguhnya, ia lebih suka duduk di pojok ruangan atau di samping jendela besar. Namun berhubung tempat-tempat itu sudah penuh, jadi ia terpaksa menerima untuk duduk di tengah ruangan.

Yifan melangkah cepat dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat yang diinginkannya sebelum didahului oleh orang lain. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia harus memberi kabar pada Sehun.

\- To: Oh Sehun -

Apakah kau sudah tiba?

Yifan

Setelah mengirimkan pesannya untuk Sehun, Yifan pun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Ibunya sudah memberikannya nomor ponsel Sehun agar keduanya lebih mudah untuk berkomunikasi nanti. Kini Yifan sedang berusaha mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya sendiri yang kian tak beraturan setiap kali ia teringat suatu fakta bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan pria yang akan menjadi calon pendamping hidupnya. Tolong garis bawahi dengan tinta merah―pria.

Yifan berharap ia akan mampu menerima bagaimanapun Sehun nantinya. Lagipula, Ibunya bilang bahwa Sehun itu lumayan manis dan kulitnya putih pucat. Sepertinya, Ibunya itu paham sekali dengan tipe idealnya. Namun ia tetap saja penasaran dengan rupa asli Sehun. Ia sama sekali belum mengetahui bagaimana wajahnya―apalagi kepribadiannya. Tapi Yifan harap, Sehun adalah orang yang tepat, meskipun sebagai kecil dalam hatinya masih menolak untuk dijodohkan dengan seorang pria.

Ponsel Yifan berdering singkat.

\- From: Mama -

Kau sudah tiba?

Yifan mendesah kecil sambil menggerakkan jemarinya untuk mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Ibunya.

\- To: Mama -

Sudah. Aku sedang menunggu Sehun.

Sebelum Yifan menggeletakkan ponselnya kembali ke atas meja, ponselnya kembal berbunyi. Satu pesan masuk lagi.

\- From: Oh Sehun -

Maaf. Kupikir, aku akan agak terlambat. Jalanan macet sekali hari ini.

Yifan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, namun tidak berniat untuk menuliskan pesan balasan untuk Sehun. Yang penting, pria itu akan segera datang kan? Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Kali ini sebuah pesan dari Ibunya.

\- From: Mama -

Bagaimana dengan Sehun?

Yifan mendengus, kemudian memutuskan untuk menghubungi Ibunya daripada membuang-buang uang untuk membalas pesan Ibunya yang seperti pertanyaan yang tak kunjung habis itu. "Halo, Ibu?"

"Yifan! Apakah kau sudah bertemu Sehun?"

"Belum, Bu. Sehun bilang, dia sedang terjebak macet. Mungkin sebentar lagi, dia akan datang."

"Oh, baiklah. Ingat, Yifan. Kau harus memperlakukan Sehun dengan baik. Sehun itu anak yang manis."

Yifan menghela nafas pendek. "Tentu, Bu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ibu tutup dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang."

Panggilan itu diputuskan langsung oleh Ibunya―membuat Yifan lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Dasar ibu-ibu," gerutunya pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat Yifan hendak menyimpan ponselnya lagi ke dalam saku celananya, ponsel itu kembali berbunyi.

Dari Sehun.

Oh tidak.

Yifan menekan tombol 'Answer' dengan ragu. Ditempelkannya ponsel ke telinganya dengan perasaan tak menentu.

"Halo, Yifan-ssi?" Suara Sehun menyapa indra pendengarannya. Suaranya tidak selembut suara wanita. Suaranya seperti suara―seorang pria. Ya, suara pria. Tentu saja, Sehun kan seorang pria.

"H-halo?"

"Aku sudah datang. Kau ada dimana? Atau kau pakai baju apa?"

Yifan mendadak merasa keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, padahal hawa saat itu sedang sangat dingin. "A-aku duduk di meja bagian tengah dan aku memakai polo shirt berwarna biru tua," jelas Yifan dengan nada agak gugup.

"Oh, baiklah."

PIP!

Yifan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan ragu, khawatir jika ia akan langsung bertemu pandang dengan Sehun. Meski masih agak tertunduk, Yifan bisa menangkap sosok pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Namun ia tak bisa melihat sosoknya dengan jelas. Ah, mungkin memang lebih baik seperti itu.

Oh, tidak. Pria itu melangkah mendekat ke arah mejanya. Apakah pria itu sudah melihatnya? Okay, Wu Yifan, tenangkanlah dirimu sendiri. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, buang perlahan. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, buang per―

"Permisi." Suara yang sama seperti yang didengar Yifan di telepon kembali menyapa pendengarannya.

Yifan mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya menangkap sosok pria yang nampak lebih muda darinya dengan kulit putih pucat dan wajah yang manis sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau benar―Wu Yifan?" tanya pria itu agak takut.

Yifan mengangguk pelan. Batinnya bertanya-tanya. Benarkah ini Sehun? Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang pria. Lihatlah kulitnya yang putih dan wajahnya yang manis itu!

Pria manis itu mendesah lega. "Perkenalkan, aku Oh Sehun." Pria itu seperti menyunggingkan senyuman dengan agak terpaksa.

Yifan mengangguk tanpa sadar. Oh, jadi pria ini benar-benar Oh Sehun. Tapi tunggu―kenapa seperti ada yang janggal pada penglihatannya ya? Minusnya tidak bertambah kan?

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya Sehun sopan.

"Tentu. Silakan." Yifan mengangguk. Ia kembali menatap Sehun lekat-lekat dari ujung kepala sampai―tunggu. Pakaian yang dikenakan Sehun sepertinya sangat familiar di ingatannya.

Sehun yang dipandangi seperti itu oleh Yifan merasa agak risih. "Maaf, apakah ada yang salah denganku?"

"Tunggu―kau memakai―seragam SMA?" Yifan akhirnya ingat bahwa seragam itu sama dengan seragam yang dimilik putranya.

Sehun menunduk dan melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya saat itu. "Oh, ini?" Ia terkekeh pelan. "Ya, aku memakai seragam SMA. Kebetulan ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus disana."

Yifan mendesah lega. Ia nyaris berpikir bahwa Sehun masih duduk di bangku SMA. Ia pun mengambil buku menu di atas meja dan mulai melihat-lihat. "Apakah harus mengenakan seragam SMA? Lucu sekali," komentarnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan masih menjadi murid disana." Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"A-apa?"

―

**to be continued**

―

**dee's note:**

hampir sebulan ya, saya sama sekali nggak update atau post fic apapun *grin*

modem saya rusak, jadi saya cuma bisa online pas dapet wi-fi. wi-fi sekolah dimatikan karena anak kelas 3 mau ujian. jadi saya cuma bisa numpang wi-fi di tempat kursus *sobs*

maafkan cuap-cuap saya yang nggak penting yaa. btw saya sengaja update ini duluan, sebelum fanfic ini makin melapuk. lagipula ada seseorang yang nge-PM saya dan minta buat ngelanjutin yang ini. jadi ya, saya dahulukan saja *grin*

bagaimana pendapat kalian? soal chapter yang satu ini. jangan lupa tinggalkan review yap!


	3. Chapter 3

Yifan mendesah lega. Ia nyaris berpikir bahwa Sehun masih duduk di bangku SMA. Ia pun mengambil buku menu di atas meja dan mulai melihat-lihat. "Apakah harus mengenakan seragam SMA? Lucu sekali," komentarnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan masih menjadi murid disana." Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"A-apa?" Tolong cubit lengan Yifan sekarang juga. Rasanya seperti petir yang menyambar-nyambar di siang bolong. Baru saja ia begitu lega mendengar bahwa Sehun hanya sedang mengurus sesuatu di SMA-nya. Lalu sekarang apa? Ternyata, Sehun benar-benar masih menjadi murid SMA? "Kau―benar-benar masih SMA?" Suara Yifan bergetar.

Sehun tediam sejenak sambil memandang Yifan dengan tatapan _memangnya-apa-yang-salah._ Oh, Sehun―tentu saja itu terasa sangat salah di mata Yifan. Sehun berdeham. "Ya, benar. Memangnya kenapa?" Kedua mata Sehun berkedip lucu.

Yifan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, sementara jemarinya mengetuk meja di depannya dengan pelan. "Oh, t-tidak apa-apa," balas Yifan bohong. Tentu saja, masalah ini bukannya hanya sekedar _tidak-apa-apa_, ini adalah masalah besar! Yifan menggeram jengkel tanpa suara. Ibunya benar-benar sudah kelewatan dengan mempermainkannya kali ini. Apa-apaan ini? Ia dijodohkan dengan bocah SMA? Orang yang akan menjadi Ibu bagi putranya itu masih SMA? Yang benar saja! Yifan bersumpah, saat ia tiba di rumah nanti, ia harus segera membuat perhitungan dengan Ibunya. Pria itu sudah menurut saja saat dijodohkan dengan seorang pria―sesuai keinginan Ibunya. Lalu apa yang dia dapatkan? Sehun bahkan masih belum pantas disebut pria! Dia itu hanyalah pemuda polos.

"Uhm, Yifan-ssi? Halo?" Sehun melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Yifan, saat mendapati pria dewasa itu justru melamun.

Yifan segera tersadar dari lamunannya. "O-oh, ya?"

"Kau melamun." Sehun tertawa pelan. Matanya yang sipit itu terlihat hanya seperti garis melengkung yang nampak indah―seperti bulan sabit.

Yifan membantin. '_Mata yang indah._' Kemudian saat ia tersadar bahwa ia sedang memuji mata seorang pria―ah, maksudnya seorang anak lelaki, rasanya ia ingin menampar pipinya sendiri dengan kuat.

―

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**Wifey**

.: chapter 3 :.

starring

**Wu Yifan | Oh Sehun | Lee Taeyong | Kim Jongin**

―

Yifan baru saja selesai memesan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri dan Sehun pada pelayan yang menghampiri meja mereka. Kini keheningan menjadi atmosfer yang menyelimuti meja Yifan dan Sehun. Yifan sama sekali tak memiliki gagasan untuk memulai lagi percakapan diantara mereka, sementara Sehun seolah ragu untuk angkat bicara atau tidak.

Anak lelaki berseragam SMA itu menggigit bibir bawahnya―bersusah payah menahan diri untuk bersuara, namun pada akhirnya, Sehun tetap membuka mulutnya. "Uhm―Paman?"

Yifan tersentak lagi dari lamunannya. Apa lagi sekarang? Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Kau memanggilku?" Pria itu nampak kebingungan.

Sehun meringis sambil mengangguk pelan. "I-iya, Paman."

"Ha?" Yifan refleks agak berteriak saat Sehun menyebut 'Paman'. Apakah Yifan memang terlihat setua itu sehingga ia sampai dipanggil Paman?

"E-eh, Paman jangan salah sangka dulu!" Sehun memekik. "Dari apa yang kutahu dari Pamanku, kau adalah ayah dari Taeyong. Benar kan?" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yifan.

Refleks, Yifan memundurkan badannya sedikit. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dengan pemuda manis itu. "Ya, benar. Kau kenal Taeyong?" balasnya sambil mati-matian mengontrol detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak tak menentu. Sialan, apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

Sehun kembali ke posisinya semula, kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Ya, aku kakak kelasnya di sekolah," tuturnya.

Petir memang tidak pernah menyambar satu tempat yang sama sebanyak dua kali, tapi rasanya tempat duduk Yifan sudah tersambar petir untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jadi yang dimaksudkan Ibunya bahwa Sehun mengenal Taeyong dengan baik itu adalah karena Sehun adalah kakak kelas Taeyong? Ibunya sungguh lucu. Mungkin Yifan bisa menyarankan Ibunya untuk menjadi pelawak saja setelah ini.

Saat itu, lagi-lagi Yifan hanya bisa menggeram pelan karena ulah Ibunya yang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

"Paman? Kenapa Paman seperti sedang menanggung banyak beban?" tegur Sehun khawatir. Raut yang nampak pada wajah manis itu agak berubah.

Yifan memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut pelan sambil melirik ke arah Sehun. Sepertinya, Sehun tidaklah seburuk yang ia kira. Pemuda itu sepertinya sudah cukup dewasa dan bisa diajak bicara. Tapi tetap saja, jika Yifan teringat status pemuda di hadapannya itu, Yifan hanya bisa bergidik ngeri dan mengenyahkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh. "Sehun, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Paman? Aku tidaklah setua itu," protes pria itu.

Sehun mengernyit―menunjukkan raut tak suka. "Kenapa? Paman adalah Ayah Taeyong. Masa aku harus memanggil Paman dengan sebutan Bibi?" tanyanya dengan nada polos.

Yifan menepuk jidatnya agak keras. "Astaga, bukan begitu maksudku, Oh Sehun," dengusnya pelan. "Maksudku, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Paman dan memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung saja?" tanyanya memperjelas.

Sehun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sambil berpikir sebentar. "Tunggu, tapi kau adalah Ayah dari Taeyong. Jadi, kau bisa kuanggap sebagai Ayahku sendiri. Nah, berhubung kau bukan Ayahku, jadi aku tidak bisa memanggilmu Ayah. Sebagai gantinya, aku bisa memanggilmu Paman," jelasnya panjang lebar. Sehun tersenyum puas di akhir penjelasannya, seolah-olah ia baru saja menyelesaikan presentasinya di hadapan dosen.

Yifan mendengus keras. Bahkan Sehun saja memiliki pikiran bahwa dirinya bisa dianggap sebagai Ayahnya sendiri. Lantas, bagaimana dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Ibunya? Konyol.

Tunggu―

Sehun bisa berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu dan beranggapan seolah-olah mereka tidak sedang dijodohkan. Apakah Sehun sebenarnya sudah mengetahui fakta tersebut atau belum? Jangan-jangan―

"Sehun―"

"Ya, Paman?" Sehun kembali memasang wajah manisnya.

Yifan menggertakkan giginya karena gemas, namun tak ingin kembali membantah. "Kau tahu, atas tujuan apa kau diminta untuk menemuiku disini?" tanya Yifan serius. Ia penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Ah, iya, aku baru ingat!" Sehun berseru heboh, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu―sepertinya map―dari dalam tasnya.

Yifan mengikuti arah gerakan tangan Sehun dengan tatapan menyelidik. Memangnya pemuda itu akan melakukan apa?

Sehun meletakkan map yang diambilnya dari tas tadi ke atas meja. "Kontrak kerja."

"Ha?" Yifan melongo bingung.

"Iya, kontrak kerja," ulang Sehun dengan yakin. "Memangnya, Paman tidak tahu, ya?" tanya Sehun sambil memiringkan kepalanya―nampaknya ikut-ikutan bingung.

"T-tunggu― Kau― Ah― Eung― B-bukannya―" Yifan gelagapan sendiri―bingung harus merespons seperti apa. "Biarkan aku melihatnya." Yifan menunjuk map di hadapan Sehun dengan dagunya.

Dengan raut wajah yang masih terlihat bingung, akhirnya Sehun memberikan map tersebut pada Yifan. "Silakan, Paman."

Yifan membuka map itu dengan gusar. Isinya adalah dokumen-dokumen seperti yang biasa dibacanya di kantor. Itu benar-benar suatu kontrak kerja yang ditawarkan oleh perusahaan keluarga Oh pada perusahaannya. Hell, lelucon macam apa ini? Ibunya mempermainkannya lagi?

"Bagaimana, Paman?" Sehun melihat Yifan yang sedang serius membaca dokumen tersebut. "Pamanku bilang, aku harus menemuimu secara langsung untuk menyerahkan dokumen itu," tuturnya. "Jika kau menyetujui kontrak kerja dengan perusahaan kami―"

Yifan menutup map tersebut dan mendongak menatap Sehun.

"―itu akan sangat membantu. Semenjak kepergian Ayah, perusahaan kami agak kesulitan menjalin hubungan kerja dengan perusahaan lain, kecuali untuk perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan kami. Mereka semua kurang bisa percaya pada perusahaan yang kini kupegang." Wajah Sehun berubah menjadi sendu.

Yifan tersentuh melihatnya. "Jadi, sekarang kau yang menggantikan posisi Ayahmu?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk. "Kurang lebih seperti itu. Tapi aku masih banyak dibantu oleh Paman," jawabnya. "Kalau Paman bersedia menerima kontrak kerja ini, aku akan sangat berterima kasih. Perusahaan Paman adalah perusahaan yang sangat sukses dan besar. Aku akan berjanji untuk belajar banyak dari Paman dan mengembangkan perusahaanku sendiri. Agar suatu saat nanti, aku tidak merepotkan banyak orang lagi." Terdapat kesungguhan dari nada bicaranya kala itu.

Tanpa sadar, Yifan tersenyum mendengar keinginan Sehun. Biarkan untuk kali ini saja, ia mengabaikan asumsi bahwa Sehun adalah pemuda yang akan dijodohkan dengannya nanti. Yifan ingin sekali, untuk saat ini saja, bisa bersikap sebagai seorang teman bagi pemuda itu. Tangan kekarnya menjulur ke depan dan mengusap puncak kepala Sehun dengan lembut. "Kau benar-benar anak yang baik. Ayahmu pasti sangat bangga padamu."

Sehun tertunduk malu sambil menggumam, "Terima kasih, Paman."

Yifan mendesah pelan seraya menarik tangannya dari kepala Sehun. "Baiklah, biarkan aku membawa map ini ke kantor nanti dan mendiskusikannya dengan direksi yang lain. Walaupun aku sangat ingin membantu, aku tetap harus mengikuti serangkaian proses yang ada," jelasnya.

Sehun kembali mendongak dan mengangguk paham. Ia kagum pada sosok Yifan sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan yang tidak bersikap nepotisme dan menjalani segala sesuatu sesuai prosedur. Ia mencatat hal itu baik-baik. "Tentu, Paman," balasnya. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih!" Sehun tersenyum tulus―tanda berterima kasih.

Yifan membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman, saat pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"Pesanan Anda, Tuan."

―

Yifan dan Sehun sudah menyelesaikan acara makan mereka. Sehun nampak begitu kenyang, sementara Yifan hanya bisa memandang geli ke arah Sehun yang mengusap-usap perutnya yang agak membesar dari sebelumnya.

Yifan melirik jam tangannya. "Sepertinya, sudah malam," gumamnya pelan. Tak baik untuk mengajak pergi anak SMA seperti Sehun hingga terlalu malam. Bisa-bisa, ia dianggap seperti om-om mesum. "Sehun, kau naik apa tadi?" tanya Yifan.

"Bus." Sehun menjawab singkat, karena ia sedang asyik menghabiskan susu pesanannya tadi. "Kenapa, Paman?"

Yifan takjub atas jawaban Sehun. Pemimpin perusahaan seperti dirinya naik bus? Hebat sekali. Putranya bahkan jarang sekali naik bus. Mungkin lain kali, ia bisa menyuruh Taeyong meniru Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau kau pulang denganku?" tawar Yifan.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, memasang pose berpikir. "Boleh saja, tapi apa tidak merepotkan?" Pemuda itu balik bertanya.

Yifan tersenyum. "Tidak, asal kau juga tidak keberatan untuk kuantar pulang," balas Yifan. "Lagipula, ini sudah malam. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Astaga, Paman. Aku ini laki-laki. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Yifan terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Sehun memang benar adanya. Sehun adalah seorang laki-laki dan sudah seharusnya ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Lalu, apa yang salah dengannya? Kenapa ia harus mengkhawatirkannya? "A-ah, begini, aku hanya ingin mencoba sedikit bertanggung jawab," sangkalnya.

Akhirnya, Sehun mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Lagipula, naik mobil Paman pasti akan lebih nyaman." Pemuda menunjukkan cengirannya.

Yifan mendengus, kemudian tertawa. "Dasar," guraunya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi sekarang." Yifan bangkit dari duduknya dan diikuti oleh Sehun. Keduanya pun melangkah keluar dari restoran.

"Mobil Paman dimana?" Sehun bertanya sambil menoleh kesana kemari saat kedua berhenti sejenak di bagian depan restoran.

Yifan baru saja hendak mengangkat tangannya. Bibirnya belum sempat mengucapkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Sehun. Tiba-tiba saja, hujan turun dengan sangat deras. "Oh, sial!"

Bahu Sehun merosot. "Yah, hujan," keluhnya.

"Sial, kenapa hujannya turun sekarang?" gerutu Yifan kesal. "Sekarang aku harus apa?" gumamnya.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Yifan, lalu menarik lengan pria itu. "Paman bawa payung, tidak?" tanyanya.

Yifan mengerang frustasi. "Paman bawa payung, hanya saja ada di mobil." Yifan menunjuk ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir dan sedang kehujanan sekarang. "Ah, bagaimana ini?" Yifan semakin bingung.

Bukan hanya dua orang itu yang nampak bingung, melainkan orang-orang yang juga hendak pulang.

Sehun berpikir beberapa saat, kemudian melepas jas sekolah yang dikenakannya.

Yifan menoleh ke arah Sehun dan menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. "Kenapa melepas jasmu? Kau bisa makin kedinginan, Oh Sehun," tegurnya.

Sehun mengabaikan teguran Yifan dan justru mengangkat jasnya tinggi-tinggi untuk melindungi kepalanya dan kepala Yifan. "Ayo, Paman."

"Kau mau apa?" Yifan menatap jas itu dan Sehun bergantian.

"Kita ke mobil Paman dengan jas ini," jawab Sehun penuh semangat.

"Tapi, kita akan tetap basah, Sehun. Lebih baik, kau pakai lagi jas itu sebelum kau kedinginan," protes Yifan.

Sehun berdecak kesal. "Paman tidak mau basah-basahan? Kalau begitu, kemarikan kunci mobil Paman," titah Sehun.

"Ha? Untuk apa?"

"Biar aku yang lari kesana dan mengambilkan payung untuk Paman!" seru Sehun geram.

"Astaga, Sehun―" Yifan menggeleng tak percaya. "Kalau kau tetap bersikeras begitu, ayo kesana sekarang juga." Yifan meraih jas Sehun, kemudian mengangkatnya ke atas kepalanya. "Tetap berada di sisi Paman, oke? Kita harus berlari dengan cepat."

Sehun tersenyum senang, lalu mengangguk semangat. "Ayo, Paman!"

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, ya?" Yifan memperingatkan. "Satu―dua―tiga!" Kedua lelaki berbeda usia itu menembus hujan dengan berlari sedang. Tubuh keduanya terkena percikan air hujan yang menggenang. Baju mereka agak basah, namun mereka tetap berlari menuju mobil Yifan.

Yifan langsung menuju pintu penumpang dan membukanya untuk Sehun. Sehun segera melompat masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali. Setelah memastikan Sehun aman, Yifan kembali menuju pintu pengemudi, membukanya dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas jok―mencari posisi yang pas.

"Basah kuyup," gumam Yifan. Matanya melirik ke luar jendela mobil. Hujan hari itu memang sangat deras.

"Tapi setidaknya, kepala Paman kan tidak basah. Jadi Paman tidak akan merasa pusing nanti," celetuk Sehun.

Yifan memandangi Sehun dalam diam. Sehun―meskipun masih sangat muda dan terlihat polos, namun sebenarnya dia adalah anak yang cukup dewasa dan baik. Setelah tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya, Yifan membalik badannya dan mengambil sesuatu dari jok belakang. "Pakai ini." Yifan memberikan jaketnya yang memang senantiasa berada di jok belakang mobilnya.

Sehun menatap Yifan bingung. "Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Jasmu sudah basah begini. Masa kau ingin tetap memakainya?" Yifan meletakkan jas milik Sehun yang sudah basah itu ke jok belakang. "Sudahlah, pakai saja jaket Paman." Yifan mendorong jaketnya mendekat ke arah Sehun.

Sehun tertunduk dan mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih, Paman," gumamnya.

Yifan membalasnya dengan gumaman pelan, kemudian ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dilajukannya mobilnya itu secara perlahan, karena hujan sangat deras malam itu dan jalanan sudah pasti agak licin. "Daripada kau sakit, lebih baik kau lepas kemejamu itu, lalu pakailah jaketnya," tutur Yifan memberitahu tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian melepas kancing kemejanya satu per satu. Saat dua kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka, Yifan tak bisa untuk tak melirik ke arah dada dan bahu putih Sehun yang agak terekspos.

Yifan membatin dalam hati. 'Astaga, kulitnya―'

Setelah semua kancingnya terlepas, Sehun membuka kemejanya. Entah ini memang kenyataan atau hanya perasaan Yifan, sepertinya Sehun membuka kemejanya dengan gerakan perlahan dan terkesan erotis. Diletakkannya seragam sekolahnya yang basah itu ke atas pangkuannya. Kini ia sedang memakai jaket pemberian Yifan.

Yifan meneguk ludah dengan susah payah saat melihat kulit tubuh Sehun. Benar-benar putih dan sepertinya sangat halus. Kemudian, saat ia tersedar, rasanya ia ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke kaca depan mobilnya. 'Sialan. Kau masih normal, Wu Yifan. Kau bukan gay, apalagi pedophilia.'

―

"Astaga, Yifan. Kenapa kau bisa basah kuyup? Kau berlari sepanjang jalan ke rumah?" Vivian Wu memekik heboh saat putranya memasuki rumah dalam keadaan basah―khususnya pada bagian dadanya hingga ujung kakinya. Wanita itu segera menghampiri Yifan dengan raut wajah panik, sekaligus bertanya-tanya.

Yifan mendengus pelan. Sejenak, mencoba mengabaikan kekesalannya pada sang Ibu dan fokus pada tubuhnya sendiri yang kebasahan.

"Yifan? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Vivian menyentuh pundak Yifan yang basah.

Yifan hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kegilaan macam apa yang sudah diciptakan oleh Ibunya. Sesungguhnya, ia tak ingin bersikap kurang ajar. Tapi ia bisa apa? Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sikap Ibunya.

"Yifan? Katakan sesuatu. Ibu mohon." Vivian nampak semakin khawatir pada kondisi Yifan, karena pria itu sama sekali tidak angkat bicara dan justru menutup mulutnya rapat.

Yifan menghela nafas pelan, lantas memandang Ibunya dengan jengah. "Ibu ingin aku bicara tentang apa? Tentang perjodohan gila yang Ibu ciptakan?" Yifan sadar bahwa ia sudah bicara agak kasar pada Ibunya. Namun jika saja ia tak ingat bahwa wanita di hadapannya ini adalah wanita yang sudah mengandung, melahirkan dan membesarkannya, mungkin Yifan bisa berbicara lebih kasar dibanding ini.

Vivian nampak kaget―terbukti dari mata sipitnya yang terbelalak. "Apa maksudmu, Wu Yifan?" Vivian membalasnya dengan nada serius dan tajam.

Mengabaikan rasa dingin dan basah yang menjalari tubuhnya, Yifan menjawab, "Apa maksud Ibu menjodohkanku dengan anak SMA? Dengan anak yang usianya hanya terpaut setahun dari putraku?" Yifan menggeram rendah―mati-matian menahan gejolak emosi yang meletup-letup.

"Yifan, kau―"

"Bu, aku memang menyetujui perjodohan ini, tapi bukan berarti Ibu bisa seenaknya menjodohkanku dengan anak sekolahan," potong Yifan atas ucapan Ibunya tanpa merasa sungkan. Rasa hormatnya itu sudah dibuang jauh-jauh sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. "Demi Tuhan Bu, aku ini masih normal untuk disebut sebagai pedophilia."

Vivian menarik nafas dalam-dalam seraya mengusap wajahnya yang sudah mulai menua, namun tetap terlihat cantik itu. "Yifan, dengarkan Ibu dulu, oke?"

Yifan mengerang pelan, terpaksa mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Ibunya. Di saat yang sudah seperti ini, mana mungkin ia bisa benar-benar tenang? Jika yang dimaksud Ibunya dengan tenang adalah diam selama wanita itu menjelaskan, mungkin Yifan bisa mempertimbangkan.

Vivian menyiapkan dirinya sendiri sebelum memulai ceritanya―memejamkan mata, kemudian menarik nafas. "Kau―mungkin agak sedikit berlebihan, Yifan," ucapnya ragu.

"Berlebihan apanya?!" Yifan tidak bisa untuk mengontrol nada bicaranya pada wanita itu.

Yang berujung dengan hadiah tatapan menyeramkan dari sang Ibu yang sukses membungkamnya. "Dengar, Yifan tidaklah semuda yang kau pikirkan dan kau tidak akan dianggap tidak normal hanya karena berkencan dengannya," jelas Ibunya. "Sehun memang masih duduk di bangku SMA, tapi itu hanya untuk beberapa minggu ke depan, karena ia baru saja mengikuti ujian kelulusan dan sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk masuk ke universitas," lanjutnya.

Yifan mendesis lirih. "Tapi Bu, Sehun masih sangat muda. Ia hanya berjarak sekitar setahun―"

"Dua tahun, Yifan," potong Vivian tegas.

"Oke, dua tahun―tapi tetap saja, Bu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan jika aku harus melepas Taeyong di usia semuda itu. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk dijadikan sosok Ibu bagi Taeyong―sekalipun menurut Ibu dan Taeyong, Sehun adalah sosok yang sempurna dan Taeyong begitu menyukainya." Yifan menyuarakan pendapatnya, kali ini dengan intonasi yang lebih tenang. "Memilih Sehun sebagai Ibu untuk Taeyong sama saja seperti saat kita menentukan siapakah pendamping hidup kita, Bu. Ada banyak pertimbangan yang harus dipikirkan. Bukan hanya pertimbangan bahwa Taeyong menyukai Sehun atau Ibu akan menerima keberadaannya, tapi kita juga harus memperhatikan apakah Sehun sanggup mengemban tugasnya? Apakah Sehun bisa berbahagia setelah menjalani kehidupan pernikahan denganku? Bu, aku tak ingin dianggap telah mencuri masa remaja Sehun dengan menikahinya di usia muda," imbuhnya.

"Tapi Yifan, Pamannya bilang, Sehun sudah―"

"Pamannya bilang?" potong Yifan sekali lagi. "Apakah Ibu melakukan hal ini atas dasar ucapan-ucapan Paman Sehun? Apakah Ibu tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Sehun sendiri? Bagaimana jika Pamannya hanya memanipulasi demi kepentingannya semata?" Yifan mengungkapkan berbagai spekulasi buruk yang mungkin terjadi. Sebagai seorang pemimpin di perusahaan keluarganya, ia sudah dituntut untuk memiliki pikiran kritis seperti ini. Ia sudah terbiasa berpikir kritis dalam menghadapi berbagai hal, walaupun kadang terkesan agak berlebihan jika ia sedang diluar bidang bisnis. "Bahkan, Sehun belum tahu tujuan sesungguhnya ia dipertemukan denganku tadi sore. Ibu tahu hal itu?"

Vivian hanya bisa mengangguk lemah mendengar berbagai penuturan putra semata wayangnya.

"Bu, apakah Ibu pikir, aku tega menodai niat tulus dari bocah sepolos Sehun?" Nada suara Yifan terdengar lemah. "Dia datang ke restoran itu dengan membawa kontrak kerja yang ingin diserahkannya pada perusahaan kita. Ia bilang, ia ingin menyelamatkan perusahaan Ayahnya. Demi Tuhan, alasannya sungguh mulia dan Ibu justru telah menipunya!" Yifan geram. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana Ibunya, Paman dan Bibi Sehun bisa bersekongkol untuk membohongi pemuda sepolos Sehun padahal hati anak itu begitu tulus dan mulia. Melihat sosok Sehun seperti membuatnya bercermin. Sehun adalah refleksi dirinya―begitu ingin menyelamatkan keluarganya.

Vivian mendongak menatap putranya dengan mata yang mulai basah. Ia menyentuh pundak Yifan dan meremasnya pelan. "Yifan, maafkan Ibu, jika apa yang sudah Ibu lakukan merupakan suatu kesalahan besar atau mungkin berpotensi menimbulkan kekacauan," ucapnya. "Tapi Yifan, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Ibu, Ibu merasa kasihan pada Sehun. Ia menanggung beban yang begitu besar di usianya yang muda. Kau pun begitu―menanggung perusahaan dan kewajiban untuk mengurus Taeyong. Pada dasarnya, kalian sama-sama membutuhkan. Kau bisa menggantikan Sehun dengan kapasitasmu sebagai pemimpin perusahaan dan Sehun bisa menggantikan peranmu dalam mengurus Taeyong," lanjutnya. "Dan kau sendiri sudah tahu kan, bagaimana Sehun? Dia memang anak yang polos dan tulus. Itulah alasan mengapa Ibu begitu yakin bahwa Sehun bisa menjadi Ibu bagi Taeyong―atau setidaknya sebagai teman saat kau tak ada di rumah."

Yifan tercenung mendengar kata-kata Ibunya.

"Dan jika pada akhirnya hanya Ibu yang bersedia menerima keberadaan Sehun di tengah keluarga ini atau hanya Taeyong yang menyukai Sehun, maka hal itulah yang akan mendorong Sehun untuk tetap bertahan disini―sebagai Ibu Taeyong dan pendamping hidupmu." Vivian menambahkan. "Ibu sengaja tidak memberitahu Sehun terlebih dahulu, agar setidaknya Sehun bisa fokus terlebih dahulu dengan ujian masuk universitasnya dan tidak terlalu terbebani, sementara kau bisa menimbang-nimbang terlebih dahulu."

Yifan menghela nafas.

"Jadi, Ibu harap, kau bersedia memikirkannya lagi, Yifan."

―

Karena perdebatan panjangnya dengan sang Ibu, Yifan terpaksa mandi agak malam. Air terasa sangat dingin malam itu, karena ia menolak mandi dengan air hangat―itu bukanlah hal yang biasa bagi Yifan. Alhasil, pria bertubuh jangkung itu menggigil pelan saat keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya berbalut bathrobe.

CKLEK!

"Dad?" Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan kepala anaknya terlihat dari celah pintu.

Yifan nyaris saja merasa jantungnya copot, jika saja tak segera menyadari bahwa itu adalah Taeyong. "Ah, Taeyong, Dad kira siapa," gumamnya.

Taeyong meringis. "Maaf sudah mengejutkanmu, Dad. Aku sudah mengetuk pintu dari tadi, tapi sepertinya Daddy tidak mendengarnya," jelasnya. "Bolehkah aku masuk, Dad?" tanyanya.

"Oh ya, tentu, Tae. Masuklah." Yifan berjalan mendekati ranjangnya dan duduk di tepiannya. Matanya mengikuti gerakan Taeyong yang menghampirinya. "Ada apa, Tae?"

Taeyong kembali meringis. "Begini Dad, maaf kalau aku sudah berbuat nakal tadi―"

Yifan mengernyit bingung.

"―aku sempat mendengar Dad dan Granny bertengkar." Suara Taeyong di akhir kalimat lebih pantas disebut seperti cicitan.

Yifan mendesah kecil―merasa bersalah karena pertengkarannya dengan sang Ibu menarik perhatian putranya. "Sebelumnya, Dad minta maaf, Tae. Dad dan Granny hanya mengalami sedikit kesalahpahaman tadi," ucapnya tak ingin terlalu gamblang menceritakan masalahnya pada putra kandungnya.

Dan Taeyong cukup dewasa untuk mengerti hal sepele macam itu, jadi ia hanya mengangguk sekilas, kemudian mengganti arah pembicaraan mereka. "Oh ya, bukankah Dad baru saja kembali dari acara makan dengan Sehun Hyung?"

Yifan terhenyak. Putranya nampak sangat antusias jika berkaitan dengan Sehun.

"Menurut Dad, Sehun Hyung itu bagaimana?" Kedua mata Taeyong berbinar penuh harap saat menatap sang Ayah―berharap Ayahnya akan mengatakan hal-hal yang baik tentang Sehun dan tentu saja Yifan bisa membaca pikiran putranya itu.

Yifan terdiam sejenak. Ia tahu, ia pasti mengatakan hal-hal yang baik tentang Sehun pada Taeyong. Bukan karena semata ingin menyenangkan Taeyong, tapi karena Sehun benar-benar anak yang baik. Ia hanya kehilangan kata-kata untuk menggambarkan Sehun. Sehun benar-benar menakjubkan dan begitu mirip dengan dirinya. Memangnya gambaran dirinya sendiri itu bagaimana?

"Dad?" Taeyong mulai mendesak saat mendapati Yifan hanya melamun. Namun seringaian aneh yang patut diwaspadai muncul di wajahnya. Oh, apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan oleh Wu Muda ini?

"Uhm, well―Sehun orang yang baik?" Nada bicaranya seolah baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan, bukan pernyataan.

Taeyong mengernyit beberapa detik saat mendengar jawaban yang kurang memuaskan dari Ayahnya. "Jawaban macam apa itu?" gumamnya tanpa sadar sudah berbicara agak kasar pada Ayahnya.

Namun Yifan tidak marah mendengar respons putranya, namun justru meringis mendengarnya. Ia tahu, jawabannya terdengar sangat payah untuk ukuran pria dewasa berumur 35 tahun seperti dirinya. Seharusnya, ia memiliki kosa-kata yang lebih baik untuk mendeskripsikan sosok Oh Sehun. Masalahnya tidak ada kata yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan sosok Sehun. Dia itu terlalu―sempurna? Oke, itu memang terdengar agak berlebihan, tapi mau bagaimana? "Maaf―Dad hanya agak bingung," balasnya dengan gumaman.

Taeyong berdecak. "Sehun Hyung itu bukan hanya sekedar baik. Dia itu ramah dan lucu. Dia sangat periang―menurutku," cerocos Taeyong.

'Dan polos.' Yifan melanjutkan dalam hati. "Ya, Dad sangat setuju denganmu, Tae," balas Yifan sambil mengacak pelan rambut Taeyong. Seharusnya, ia bisa menjabarkan sosok Sehun segamblang yang dilakukan Taeyong, tapi kenapa untuk kata-kata sederhana seperti itu saja, dia tak bisa melakukannya? Apa Yifan hanya tidak ingin mengakuinya?

"Ah, Daddy tidak seru. Tidak kreatif," ledek Taeyong sambil memasang wajah kesal, namun bibirnya melantunkan tawa pelan.

"Kau ada kegiatan apa besok, Tae?" tanya Yifan mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka―berharap Taeyong tidak kembali mengajaknya membahas Sehun.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin bermain bola dengan teman-temanku―tapi entahlah." Taeyong mengangkat bahunya. "Jadi, apakah Dad menyukai Sehun Hyung?" Dan Taeyong memutar balikkan topik pembicaraan mereka secepat Yifan mengubahnya.

Yifan memutar bola matanya―berharap jawaban atas pertanyaan Taeyong bisa ditemukannya melayang di langit-langit kamarnya. Jujur saja, ia menyukai Sehun―tapi bukan untuk dijadikannya sebagai pendamping hidup. Jika ia menjawab 'ya', Yifan khawatir bahwa Taeyong akan mengambil keputusan cepat bahwa Yifan mencintai Sehun dan menginginkan pria itu. Tapi jika ia menjawab sebaliknya, jelas saja Yifan berbohong dan respons yang didapatnya dari Taeyong mungkin adalah ekspresi sedih dari putranya. Dan ia tak ingin membuat putranya sedih.

"Dad?" Taeyong menyentuh lengan Ayahnya.

Yifan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum memberikan jawaban.

"Ya, Dad menyukainya."

―

Yifan bangun pagi sekali hari itu, meski kalendar di kamarnya menunjukkan bahwa hari itu adalah hari Minggu dan ia benar-benar terlepas dari segala aktivitas di kantor. Suasana rumahnya masih sangat sepi. Hanya ada kepala pelayan yang sibuk menyiapkan berbagai keperluan rumah. Ibu dan anaknya pasti masih terlelap dan memutuskan untuk bermalas-malasan lebih lama dari biasanya. Namun pagi itu, Yifan sudah terbangun karena suatu alasan yang sudah dipikirkannya sejak semalam.

Mengunjungi Lee Yeonhee.

Yifan sudah mengemudikan mobilnya menjauh dari suasana perkotaan Seoul dan menuju ke daerah pinggiran kota―letak pemakaman Yeonhee. Ini memang permintaan Yeonhee untuk dimakamkan di tempat tersebut, karena wanita itu memang selalu lebih menyukai ketenangan.

Yifan sudah tiba di area pemakaman tersebut. Suasanya masih sepi dan langit agak mendung kala itu. Dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih kesukaan istrinya itu, Yifan berjalan menuju makam Yeonhee. Sesampainya di depan makam itu, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Selamat pagi, Yeonhee." Yifan bersimpuh sambil meletakkan bunga yang dibawanya di atas nisan istrinya. Tangannya bergerak membersihkan kotoran-kotoran kecil di atas nisan. Setelah bersih, Yifan menghela nafas menatap nisan istrinya―membayangkan sosok istrinya sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Baru dua minggu ya, Yeonhee? Aku sengaja mempercepat kunjunganku. Itulah mengapa aku tidak mengajak Taeyong kesini." Yifan menghela nafas panjang. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ada banyak hal yang berkelebatan di pikirannya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih tentang apa yang akan dikatakannya pada istrinya untuk saat ini. "Ada hal yang kurisaukan," ungkapnya lirih. "Ibu―ingin aku menikah lagi―demi Taeyong."

Hening sejenak.

"Sejujurnya, aku menolaknya. Kupikir, aku tidak butuh pendamping hidup lagi. Karena aku masih begitu mencintaimu. Kau adalah satu-satunya cinta dan pendamping hidupku, Lee Yeonhee," jelas Yifan agak terbawa emosi. "Tapi, Ibu bilang, Taeyong pasti akan tetap membutuhkan sosok seorang Ibu. Aku juga tak bisa mendampingi Taeyong setiap saat karena kesibukanku," lanjutnya. "Jadi, kuputuskan untuk menerimanya."

Angin bertiupan.

"Aku bertemu dengannya. Dan kau tahu siapa yang dijodohkan denganku?" Raut wajahnya terlihat agak frustasi. "Seorang anak lelaki yang baru saja lulus SMA. Kau bisa membayangkan itu, Yeonhee?" desahnya pelan. "Aku―tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa aku akan menikahi seorang lelaki yang masih begitu muda. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah pernikahan ini akan legal di mata hukum." Yifan kembali mendesah. Pria itu terlihat mulai resah. "Tapi, jauh dari itu―Sehun adalah anak yang baik. Dia begitu polos, tapi memiliki tekad yang kuat. Dia sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Aku membayangkan, dia terlihat mirip denganku―mungkin juga denganmu?" Yifan membayangkan sosok Sehun sekilas. "Lagipula, Taeyong juga menyukainya," imbuhnya.

"Lee Yeonhee, aku ingin meminta persetujuanmu. Apakah seharusnya aku menerima perjodohan ini?" tanya Yifan terlihat begitu pasrah.

"Karena aku takut, Yeonhee."

"Aku takut―jika suatu saat nanti, aku jatuh cinta padanya."

**to be continued**

**―**

**dee's note:**

hello! saya mau jelasin sesuatu tentang penyakitnya Yeonhee yaa. maaf banget, kemarin saya khilaf dengan menulis hemofilia. thanks to **bbb** sudah mengingatkan saya tentang hal itu. saya baru ingat nggak ada wanita yang mengidap hemofilia, karena pasti mereka sudah meninggal sejak dalam kandungan (ketahuan nggak fokus setiap biologi -_-v). jadi yah, anggap saja bahwa kondisi Yeonhee itu terlalu lemah untuk mengandung Taeyong, tapi dia tetap memaksa melanjutkan kehamilannya sampai pas dia melahirkan, dia itu nggak bisa diselamatkan. fix ya? okesip hehe.

ini sudah termasuk update cepat dan panjang nggak? hehe. maaf kalau masih terlalu pendek karena hanya segini kapasitas saya untuk sementara waktu. maaf ._.

jangan lupa tinggalkan review (lagi) yap!


End file.
